


Snow

by dramatichowell



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Snowball Fight, idk it's cute ok, idk what this is, joshler - Freeform, they are really just big kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatichowell/pseuds/dramatichowell
Summary: Josh had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.





	Snow

Tyler stood still with his face tilted upwards towards the grey sky. His dark clothes and hair a stark contrast to white of the snow littering the field he was standing in. Small flakes had nestled themselves into sections of his fluffy hair and onto his long eyelashes which tickled his cheekbones. His chapped, cherry lips were turning violet as he stood in the cold with his feet planted into the frosted ground. His brows which were pulled together slightly, smoothed over as a content look washed over his face at the feeling of a few stray rays of sunlight peaking through the clouds.

The pair had wondered into the forest behind Josh’s house searching for inspiration for music when it started to snow. The first couple of flakes fell in between them, and Josh had watched Tyler’s doe-eyes widen in excitement before giggling and sticking his pink tongue out to catch one. Josh just laughed and lightly shoved his friend as the snow began to fall heavier around them. Doe eyes had filled with mirth as the younger boy shoved him back and began to chase Josh through the woods when the older boy ran, throwing his head back in laughter.

The two grown men played like children for far too long for it to be socially acceptable, picking up clumps of snow that had rapidly fallen onto the ground, and throwing it at each other. Eyes were crinkled in laughter as the two stopped to catch their breaths, Tyler just ahead of Josh, standing in a small clearing of the forest which allowed for a small dapple of sunlight to greet him. 

Josh slowly approached his content friend, whose face was still tilted towards the sky, and brushed a snowflake off of his rosy cheek with a thumb. Tyler’s eyelids fluttered open, revealing chocolate orbs which widened slightly at Josh’s close proximity. Josh hadn’t noticed how close he’d come until he realised that their noses were almost touching, and their puffs of breath mingled together.

Neither made an effort to move away. 

Tyler’s eyes fell to Josh’s lips and Josh’s breath hitched when he realised what was happening. There had always been something between the two of them, for all the years they’d known each other, people always just assumed they were together because of how close they were. Right now, they were so close Josh could feel Tyler’s warmth, he could smell Tyler’s cologne and he wanted all he wanted was more. Tyler’s pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips, before leaning forward to connect them with Josh’s, and Josh was gone.

His senses went into overdrive and his hands had a mind of their own as they lifted to cup Tyler’s face they moved impossibly closer. Josh sighed into the kiss as Tyler’s soft tongue flicked against his own, and his hands reached to thread into Josh’s bright blue hair. Tyler tasted of Red Bull and something else that was so uniquely Tyler, and it was as sweet as sin. The world seemed to stop around them, all that Josh could concentrate on was the soft press of his best friend’s lip against his own, the feel of flushed cheeks against his fingertips, and his brain just repeating ‘Tyler Tyler Tyler’ on repeat.

When they finally broke apart, Josh watched as Tyler exhaled shakily and slowly opened his eyes before breaking out into the biggest grin Josh had ever seen on his friend’s face. His lips were swollen and wet, and even redder than normal, his cherry cheeks matching them in colour from a lovely combination of a blush and the cold air, dimples on full display. Tyler’s chocolate eyes were crinkled and sparkling, small flakes of snow stuck to a few of his dark eyelashes as more fell around and in between them. Sunlight created a halo of light around his face and he looked angelic.

Josh had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this was.
> 
> Listen to 'Snow' - Jome. It doesn't really have anything to do with this fic, I just listened to it on repeat whilst writing this fic. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! Otherwise I hope you enjoyed this random little ficlet :)


End file.
